


Strange Bedfellows

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, griffin can pry emotional fitzroy from my cold dead hands, let fitz cry! let fitz cry!, my canon now, oh well, written literally yesterday didn't realize we were getting a new episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Argo comforts Fitzroy after the events of their shared vision
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Strange Bedfellows

Argo’s eyes snapped open as he awoke from his vision with a start. He immediately shot up and looked around the room, searching for signs that he was back in the real world. He moved his hands around the bed beneath him, and felt that it was completely stationary. No calming waves rocked him to sleep last night. For the first time in his life, he was grateful for that. 

He then began to wonder if his friends had experienced the same vision. “Firby?” he said, turning his vision towards his friend laying in his usual spot on the floor of their bedroom. The Firbolg gave no response. Argo stood up and walked over to him. “Firbolg, you ok bud?”

“Mmph.” replied the Firbolg, finally. Argo wondered if he should press any further. His voice softened.

“Did you see it too?” he asked. The Firbolg nodded. “And..?” His friend took a characteristic pause before answering. 

“It is…wery troubling.” he said simply. 

“It sure is…” Argo awkwardly shuffled his feet for a moment, “Want me to leave you alone for a bit?” The Firbolg nodded again. Argo sighed, but didn’t argue with him. He really wanted to talk about the vision and make sure his friend was ok, but it made sense for him to need some space right now. Argo left the room, still in his pyjamas, and wondered if Fitzroy had experienced the vision as well. He looked across the hall at his friend’s room, and decided he would ask. 

Before he could even reach the doorway, however, he heard something; the distinct sound of someone crying. Argo’s eyes went wide, and channeled enough willpower to stop himself from whipping the door open right away. Instead, he carefully tiptoed forward and leaned in closer to listen. What he heard broke his heart, and he could be still no longer. He gave the door two quick knocks before trying the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Fitzroy very rarely left his room unlocked. Argo silently wondered if Fitzroy had _wanted_ someone to walk in on him. 

Argo slowly opened the door to reveal Fitzroy sitting hunched-over on the edge of his bed, shaking. When he turned his head to look at Argo walking into the room, Argo could see his friend’s face reddened and streaked with tears. The sight created a deep pit in Argo’s stomach. It was never easy to see someone he loved in such incredible pain. 

“Oh, _god.”_ Fitzroy exclaimed, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment when he saw Argo in the doorway. Argo quickly made himself over to Fitzroy’s side, sitting down next to him on the bed. He held his hands up, but then was unsure of what to do with them. 

“Fitz, hey…” Argo started, “So you saw it too, huh?” Fitzroy normally would have replied with some biting sarcastic response, but instead he just nodded, more tears falling down his cheeks. 

“It was horrible, _I_ was horrible, Argo.” Fitzroy sniffled, unable to meet Argo’s eyes. Argo sighed.

“Yeah...me too.” Fitzroy continued to cry, and Argo was at a loss. He had never seen his friend in such a vulnerable state before. He gently brought his arm up to wrap around Fitzroy’s shoulder, and was surprised when Fitzroy leaned into the touch and moved to be closer to Argo until they were pressed together. Argo’s heart pounded in his chest. “What did you see?” he asked. Fitzroy took a deep breath. 

“I was king, of all of Nua. At first it seemed like everything I’ve ever wanted, but…” 

“You weren’t you?” Argo said, and Fitzroy nodded. 

“I killed someone. I didn’t want to, it just happened. I was completely out of control. Everyone did what I wanted them to do but they did it out of fear. They were all afraid of me.” Fitzroy whimpered. Argo’s eyebrows knit together in worry. 

“I know what you mean.” he said solemnly. Before Argo could say anything further, Fitzroy made a surprising move and leaned his head down to rest on Argo’s shoulder. Argo’s skin suddenly felt electrified, but not because of any wild magic. This was something entirely different. Slowly and carefully, Argo knelt his chin atop Fitzroy’s head, and rubbed his hand reassuringly along Fitzroy’s arm. At last, Fitzroy’s breathing began to calm down and his tears seemed to cease. 

“I don’t want to become that _thing,_ Argo. But I can’t stop thinking…” Argo waited patiently until he was ready to continue, “What if I need to turn into... _that_ to win this war?” There was so much pain in Fitzroy’s voice as he forced out those dreaded words. 

“You don’t have to, Fitz. I won’t let you. We’ll find another way. Trust me, I don’t want to...I don’t want to become what I saw either.” Argo said. Fitzroy must have sensed that Argo didn’t want to go into much detail about that. As much as he hated keeping secrets, Argo simply didn’t want Fitzroy to think of him that way; as someone angry and vengeful. Argo may have been that person once, but he doesn’t have to be anymore. 

Fitzroy let out a sigh, though whether it was one of frustration or relief, Argo didn’t know. “I hope you’re right.” he said. The two were silent for a little while, and Fitzroy just let Argo hold him. He moved even closer, now burying his face in the crook of Argo’s neck. This sent a chill down Argo’s spine. They had both been through a lot recently, and Fitzroy had arguably gotten the worst of it. Chaos only seemed to be interested in Argo because he was close to Fitzroy. “Can I tell you something?” Fitzroy asked, breaking the silence.

“Of course.” 

“The only thing I really had left in that vision was you, Argo. The future was awful, but at least you were there.” Argo flushed deeply when he heard that. In all honesty, he had been thinking the same thing, but never would have thought to tell Fitzroy that. It comforted him to know that even the darkest version of their future, the two of them still had each other. Argo shifted just enough to get a good look at Fitzroy’s face, and saw that he was smiling now. Argo’s heart melted. 

“Fitz…” he said. They locked eyes and Argo _knew._ Carefully, as if handling fragile porcelain, Argo leaned down to place a soft kiss on Fitzroy’s lips. Fitzroy brought up one of his hands to rest on Argo’s middle. Argo shivered at the touch. Argo pulled back and smiled down at Fitzroy. He wasn’t quite done cheering his friend up yet, however. “You know I had a beard in the future? It looked pretty cool.” This earned a good laugh out of Fitzroy, but it was not long until a bit of that sadness returned to his eyes. Argo could tell he wanted to say something. He met Argo’s gaze. 

“Are we monsters?” Argo responded by bringing his free hand up to cup Fitzroy’s cheek reassuringly. 

“No, we’re not, and we’re going to find a way through this, I promise.” Argo stated. This comforted Fitzroy, who leaned in to kiss Argo again. Any possible futures didn’t matter in that moment. All that mattered was the two of them, together in the present. The world outside faded away, leaving two partners holding each other as time stood still. It would not last forever, but they had each other for now, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> _There is no other shelter hereabouts. Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows._


End file.
